yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (character)
・ブラック・パンサー | romaji_name = Neosupēshian Burakku Pansā | ja_trans_name = Neo-Spacian Black Panther | ar_name = لفضائيّ الجديد : نمر السواد | fr_name = Panthère Noire Néo-Spacien | de_name = Neo-Weltraum Dark Panther | el_name = Νεο-Διαστημικός Σκοτεινός Πάνθηρας | it_name = Pantera Nera Neo-Spaziale | pt_name = Neo-Espacial Pantera Negra | es_name = Pantera Oscura Neo Espacial | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | appears_in_video_games = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | gender = Male | team = First Tag (WC 2008) | organization = Neo Space | wc08_deck = Storm and Impulse | en_voice = | ja_voice = Takahiro Hirano }} Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, known as Neo-Spacian Black Panther in the Japanese version, is a character version of the card "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther". He appears as a Duel Spirit in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Biography Dark Panther first appeared when Jaden drew him during a Duel with Aster against Sarina and her mirror copy. He informed Jaden that "Destiny Hero - Dasher" was calling him out and told him to use his power. Jaden then made use of Dasher's effect to special summon Dark Panther and use his effect on "Dark Creator". He then used the effect of "Infinite Fiend Mirror" to Summon multiple "Dark Creator Tokens" and tribute two of them to Summon "Elemental Hero Neos". He then Contact Fused "Neos" with "Dark Panther" to summon "Elemental Hero Dark Neos". Dark Neos' effect was then used to negate Dark Creator's effect, allowing it to be destroyed in battle with one of the Dark Creator Tokens. This caused all of the tokens to be destroyed due to the effect of "Infinite Fiend Summoning". Dark Neos was then used to attack directly, winning the duel. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, he appears as a Tag Duel partner. When the player unlock World four Darkness, Dark Panther meets the player and tells them that this world only conducts Tag Duels. He will give the player a brief explanation about how Tag Duels work, and then forms a team for the player to practice with. The player will then face Darkblaze Dragon and Mythical Beast Cerberus in a Tag Duel. Afterwards, when the player has won, he will encourage the player to Tag Duel often to understand it more. Finishing his explanation, he will tell the player that the Duelists who are recorded in the Duelist Registry may become the player's Tag Duel partner and also tells the player that he/she can't select the other team's tag partners as their partner. He will also tell the player that they can change their partner to one that suits them in the options menu, and also that they can construct decks similar to their partner. He encourages the player to show this world what they can do. When the player and Neo-Spacian Dark Panther became a team, their first team name are called First Tag. The player can either keep this name or change it. Deck In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther use a Neo Space Deck titled, "Storm and Impulse". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters